fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogier
Ogier (オージェ Ōje, translated Oujay in fan translations) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. He is a blue-haired Mercenary hired by Ostia. He is eventually promoted to a Hero through the course of the game, depending on the player’s preferences. Background A Mercenary of Ilia, Ogier joins a band of Ostian soldiers in order to pay for his impoverished family’s meals. He joins Roy’s party in chapter eight alongside Wendy and Bath, aiming to save Lilina and defeat Leygance in order to hand the Ostian throne to its rightful owner. Personality Ogier is a somewhat reserved person, he often comes off as shy and respectful to others, often considering them to be of higher status then himself as he came from a dirt poor family. Ogier also is greatly motivated to train himself to protect everyone else. Lalum accuses him twice of being perverted in their support conversations, though with Lalum's crazy personality, it is unlikely without knowing what Ogier was thinking. However he is very kind and has great moral obligations. Character Data Base Stats |Mercenary |Wind |3 |24 |7 |10 |9 |6 |4 |0 |8 |5 |Sword - D |Steel Sword Armorslayer Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |85% |40% |30% |45% |55% |20% |15% |} Promotion Gains *'HP + 4' *'Str + 2' *'Skl + 1' *'Spd + 2' *'Def + 4' *'Res + 2' *'Con + 1' *'Sword Rank + 1' *'Axe Rank E' Supports *Lilina *Wendy *Bath *Bors *Lalam Recruitment Joins automatically in chapter eight on the sixth turn. Overall Ogier, like Dieck, has overall solid stats and balanced growth rates. However, compared to Dieck, Ogier sacrifices some of his skill and HP growth for a slightly higher speed and a much higher luck growth. Because of this, Ogier usually ends up dodging more attacks than Dieck. However, he joins later than Dieck does, and might not to be up to par with him in Chapter 8. He will be worth using for the early and middle chapters. Toward the end however, his low constitution may make him sub par for a good hero when compared to Dieck (but this could be fixed with some Body Rings). Ogier will be unable to use heavy weapons without taking penalties in his speed, resulting in lower avoid and can stop Ogier from doubling. As Mercenaries, Dieck will swing around a Steel blade (The heaviest sword in FE6, second to only Eckesachs) only reducing his speed by one. The same sword would reduce Ogier's speed by 6. However this could just be convenient as, after promotion, Ogier could be trained in swords and Dieck could be trained in axes; this way, Ogier avoids the heavier weapons such as axes. Character Ending Ogier - The Little Hero (小さな『勇者』 Chiisana “yūsha” '') *Ogier continued to travel around the world as a mercenary, and his name gradually spread across the continent as a great warrior. Even in his fame, he kept the utmost respect for his comrades in the war, saying that he never would have gotten as far as he did without their help. Quotes Etymology Ogier the Dane was a legendary character who first appeared in The Song of Roland, a French medieval series of poems which the Elibe games reference often. Gallery File:Oujayingame.png|Ogier's portrait in Fūin no Tsurugi File:Ogier as a Mercenary.JPG|Ogier as a Mercenary Ogier as a Hero.JPG|Ogier as a Hero Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Playable characters